Refections
by Nettey Potter
Summary: Snape looks back on his life, and the people in it. Please R/R =)


James Potter. Sirius Black.  
Peter Pettigrew.  
Harry Potter  
  
Those are four names that I have come to hate.  
  
Let me explain. My name is Severus Snape. I am a 40-year-old teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
James Potter, even in death, has been a constant reminder of who I am and what I have. The one thing that meant the most to me, he stole. Lily Evans. She was Beautiful, she was smart, and she was mine. That is until Potter set his eyes on her and stole her from me. I never did want anything as much as I wanted Lily to leave Potter, but that never happened. So, what was I supposed to do? I was nothing with out Lily. I had nothing to live for, that's when I became a death eater. I was delighted to hear that Voldemort was after James, after all, Lily would come back to me if James were dead. I was put in charge of planning how to kill James. I had the perfect plan. It ensured Lily's safety. That plan was rejected. Lord Voldemort wanted to kill Lily too. MacNair was put in charge with coming up with the new plan. I couldn't let Lily die. So, I went to Dumbledore. He warned James. James was told he had 2 chooses 1. He could leave the country or 2. He could go into hiding. He was warned that if he went into hiding, there was a good chance that Voldemort would find him. So what did James do? He went and got himself and Lily killed! I can never forgive him for that. He killed my Lily. His ignorance caused her death. Many of you are wondering why don't I move on, Forget about Lily. Simply the fact that I have to teach a walking replica of James. The only difference is he has her eyes, her Lily green eyes.  
  
Sirius Black is a whole different story. In my days at Hogwarts, Sirius seemed to be on a mission to make my life miserable. His constant taunts and jeers lowered my self-esteem even more after Lily left me. But taunts and jeers weren't the only things he did. Day after day I would wake up with my hair a different color, dung bombs in my bed, or my voice enchanted to that I talk like a female. He thought his pranks were funny, but they were really degrading and out of control. Dumbledore was always partial and thought his pranks were all in good fun. That was until the day he tried to take my life. I was a Saturday night, and I admit I was looking to get James into trouble. Sirius led me to the womping willow, a very dangerous tree. I was amazed that he knew how to stop it from hitting and flailing its branches. He led im into a tunnel then disappeared. I walked quite a distance before stopping at a door. I heard some noise inside and eagerly went to check it out. I thought I had caught James for sure. When I opened the door, I fainted. I came face to face with a werewolf. I don't remember much but Dumbledore told me off for going near the Womping willow and putting myself in such a dangerous position. James was issued 100 points for saving my life. Sirius and James should have been expelled, but no, they were treated like heroes.   
  
Peter Pettigrew, the fat crybaby tag-alone, was the one who fed my Lily to Voldmort. No one knew he was the one Potter chose for his secret keeper, they all thought Sirius Black was "james choose for sure" but no Peter was it. Peter faked his own death and for years ive cursed Black for Lilys death but it should have been pettigrew rotting in Azkaban. Little peter, who couldnt do a spell right for his life, killed 11 muggles and faked his death. Peter was the traitor he was the one that gave my sweet innocent Lily to Voldmort. I cant stand the thought that he is still walking around still working for Voldmort. He should be dead!  
  
And Harry Potter, The living reminder of Lily and James love. The reminder that I am nothing more than a pathetic washout. Every day i see this reminder. The haunting beauty of Lilys eye. Her beautiful sparking green eyes. The eyes that i long to look into. Harry Potter. The spitting image of his father. Quiddich star, rule breaker, heartbreaker. Im not stupid. I see the youngest Weasley moon over his ever move. Just like Lily did for James. Im not blind. I see how Draco Malfoy would do anything to please her, Ginny. Just like i would have for Lily...   
A/N- SNAPE!! my poor misunderstood Snape! hehe PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
